Talk:Prologue: Earth
Move I don't know where Prologue: Earth came from, but Earth: Vancouver is the name given in-game.JakePT 05:43, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :"Earth: Vancouver" is actually the location name of this mission (like "Mars: Research Outpost" or "Menae: Turian Base". Those aren't the exact wordings, but you get the point), which has no in-game journal post and thus no name. I took "Prologue: Earth" from the official ME3 guidebook. -- Commdor (Talk) 05:47, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, ok, I assumed it was the mission title.JakePT 06:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Just to throw my opinion here, I'm honestly a bit conflicted. Everything else matches, yet every time in the past, the Journal has at least provided something. In this case, it doesn't. My personal opinion here is to keep it with Prologue since that is how ME (Prologue: Find the Beacon), and ME2 (Prologue: Save Joker, Prologue: Awakening) started. While it isn't from the Journal, it's probably the best we got, and it keeps the naming consistent. That's my two cents. Lancer1289 06:08, March 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::In that case then, after reading the message, why not simply call it Prologue: Earth: Vancouver? It's a reasonable compromise, no?--TrevelyanL85A2 12:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Also to add, it shouldn't be moved here to Priority: Earth, because that is a SEPARATE MISSION from the prologue Lancer.--TrevelyanL85A2 12:35, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::It was a typo. There is no need for that attitude. Lancer1289 12:36, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Not giving attitude sir, just explaining and clarifying things sir. What about my compromise suggestion? It's not really clear what the developers had intended to put in the journal. Additionally, where, if I may ask, is the ME3 Guidebook that someone else referred to? I didn't see anything with my Collector's edition....?--TrevelyanL85A2 12:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Possible Bug I just imported my level 30 Engineer from ME2, and while playing through this mission, I found a bug: if you allow a Rocket Drone to kill the Husk behind the double-doors (the ones where you are asked to use a Heavy Melee attack), then the Husk is killed, but it keeps making sounds and you will be knocked back until you use a Heavy Melee attack near the door. This happened to me on PC, and yes it has an obvious workaround (don't use Rocket Drone!) but I would like to know if anyone else has experienced this. Ataki Uchiha 21:44, April 20, 2012 (UTC) The Child At the section where the Husks are first encountered (Climbing the wall) it is possible to see the child enter the build where we try and talk him out of the vent and come with Shepard. Should this be mention in the trivia section? --Bluegear93 (talk) 14:03, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :There really isn't a problem with it since it is part of the walkthrough, but it shouldn't be trivia, it should be in the walkthrough proper. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok then. Bluegear93 (talk) 17:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) During the scene while you talk to the child in the vent the music in the background is 'An End, Once and For All' which is the theme that plays during the activation of the Crucible. Seeing as this is most likely placed there on purpose to foreshadow Shepard's fate should this be mentioned in the trivia section --Apache287 (talk) 01:48, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Infinite Ammo problematic If you use the tweak to give you infinite ammo, you might not be able to finish Prologue: Earth; the Cannibals simply keep respawning to no end. At least, that's what happened to me. I think there's no 'number of waves' limitation to the Cannibals respawning; the trigger seems to be simply running out of spare ammo. [ [[User:Pepoluan|'pepoluan']] ''talk'' ] 10:17, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :And now I have to admit that I was wrong. After A LOT of Cannibals, the Normandy came. Like... a WHOLE LOT of them. [ [[User:Pepoluan|'pepoluan']] ''talk'' ] 19:13, May 19, 2018 (UTC)